cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Amon
Amon, born as Noatak, was the charismatic and mysterious leader of an anti-bender revolutionary group known as the Equalists. Their ultimate goal was to introduce equality for all by ridding the world of benders.2 A nimble and stealthy fighter, Amon was fearless in facing his opponents, regardless of their bending skills and abilities. Claiming to be a non-bender to whom the spirits granted the ability to remove a person's bending permanently, a power previously demonstrated only by the Avatar, Amon gained the confidence and support of many people with the same ideals. However, when the complete conquest of Republic City by the Equalists became imminent, Amon's true identity was exposed to the public by Avatar Korra. In actuality, he was a prodigious Northern Water Tribe bloodbender, son of the escaped crime boss, Yakone. Alongside his younger brother, the former councilman, Tarrlok, Amon was unknowingly shaped by Yakone to be a tool for his revenge against the Avatar. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Amon appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She is one of the three characters to represent her show, the others being Asami and Korra. Bio The mysterious and charasmatic leader of the Equalists, Amon has one agenda in mind: Equality. He and his followers believed that benders, with all of their special powers, were oppressive tyrants that needed to be stopped. He would often quote his own traumatic experience where his family was killed by a firebender, who also permanently scarred his face and forced him to forever hide behind a mask. Amon possesses something he deems a gift from the spirits that makes him a significant threat- the ability to take away bending. After demonstrating on Republic City's criminal underworld, his popularity in the underground has skyrocketed, and now that he has his followers, nothing can stop him from furthering his goals...not even the Avatar. Special Powers *Adept at martial arts and stealth *Capable of disabling/permanently removing a victim's special powers Quotes Intro: *"I am the solution." *"How amusing." *"You need to be...informed of the power that I possess." *"All will be equal by my hand." *"It is time for you to be equalized." *"What's the matter, Avatar? You look like you've seen a ghost." (Intro against Korra) *"The oppression of the Fire Nation will fall this day, starting with you." (Intro against Azula) *"It almost seems like a shame to have to remove the bending of one so talented. Almost." (Intro against Toph) *"Well, well. You saved me the trouble of tracking you down." (Intro against Asami) *"None shall stand in my way of a world unified in equality." (Intro against Sokka) *"You may be a hero to many, but you are just another bender to me." (Intro against Man-Arctica) *"As you wield your weapon of choice, you will not win against me." (Intro against Karai) *"Cheap parlor tricks by children. Leave before you get hurt." (Intro against Kyle, Tak, or Timmy Turner) *"A man of mystery? This should be...quite interesting." (Intro against Mr. Smith) Win Pose: *"The new order has begun. Let ALL be equal." *"Did you honestly believe that I would fall that easily?" *"You are not worthy to see my new world." *" You're not afraid? Servant. I am terror. I am the night!" *"People often ask me why I push this Equalist movement so hard, and I often tell them, "Amon's gotta do what Amon's gotta do." *"Please, don't struggle too much. Your concerned father has paid us handsomely for your....safe return." (Win Pose against Asami) *"The age of the Avatar has ENDED." (Win Pose against Korra) *"Tell the Avatar that in this life or the next, his days shall be numbered." (Win Pose against Sokka) *"Don't worry. I'll be sure to give my best regards to your daughter." (Win Pose against Toph) *"You stand for outdated ideals. Unacceptable." (Win Pose against Tenzin) *"You are not a bender. My quarrel was NOT with you. Leave my sight at once." (Win Pose against Kimi, Sheen, Dora or Artie) *"I don't harm animals. You, however, have forced my hand." (Win Pose against Dudley Puppy or Kitty Katswell) *"So...you claim to be a spirit? Then, allow me to be your exorcist." (Win Pose against Danny Phantom, The Flying Dutchman, Skulker, Technus or Ember) *"Your weapon may be fear, but it is useless against the likes of me." (Win Pose against the Gromble) *"Nothing to say, friend? Pity." (Win Pose against Mr. Smith) Victory Screen: *"A new world needs a strong leader to usher it in. Had I lost to you, that dream would have been denied." *"You may kneel before me if you feel inclined to. I MAY let you keep your impurity." *"Learn your place. Mine is clearly above yours." *"I've been forced to hide behind a mask since my unfortunate accident. Now, you will have to yourself." *"Regrets? I have none. I am only doing what I have been destined to do." *"So, animals in this world can bend the elements to their whims as well. I'll have to look into that." (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"Let your fall be the symbol of my rise against the tyranny of bending." (Victory Screen against Korra) *" You have paid for your sins, princess. Now you are no different than those you have pressed under your heel." (Victory Screen against Azula) *"History may be upset at the act of me taking you down. I see it as a way of furthering my own goals for Republic City. Not that you'd know what I'm talking about." (Victory Screen against Toph) *"Such technology may prove quite useful to my cause. I will take what I need, and perhaps if I'm feeling generous, I will leave you be." (Victory Screen against Jenny, Vega, Vexus or Black Cuervo) *"You will see things our way, dear Asami. You just need to be...reenlightened." (Victory Screen against Asami) *"How ironic. The one who passed judgement on my father in his twilight years, now faces judgement at mine." (Victory Screen against Sokka) *"I am the night that will envelope your dreams of returning the airbenders back from the brink of extinction. For as long as I and my ideals exist....no one, not even your family, will be safe!" (Victory Screen against Tenzin) *"We are so much alike, you and I. Our very identities, hidden away from all, hold the keys to what we do, and who we truly are...." (Victory Screen against Mr. Smith) Miscellaneous: *"Don't waste my time." (Tag In) *"Till all are equal." (DHC #1) *"This ends now." (DHC #2) *"Useless." (Coming in if 1st partner is knocked out) *"This farce is about to end." (Coming in if both partners are knocked out) *"My dreams...will NEVER...die...." (K.O. if hit by soft blow) *"AAAAARGH!!!" (K.O. if hit by a hard attack) Taunts * *adjusts mask* "Please. Don't waste my time." * *raises one arm towards opponent* You can try. You will fail. * *throws arms up and faces opponent* "I am your redemption..." *lowers arms* "...or your end." Super Brawl Amon appears as a playable character, in Super Brawl 3. There are four characters representing The Legend of Korra. He fights with strong punches and kicks. His special move is called; Blood Bending Stun in which he does a strong forwards shock to the blood of the opponent. Amon has two Fan characters like everyone else. The boy's name is; Ash and the girl's name is Mei. Both of them wear . When the special bar is fully charged can summon his fans. When appeared they will shoot green shocking energy forwards across the screen. Gallery a_for_amon_by_fooshigi-d51ydqs.png|Amon in Avatar: The Legend of Korra Nicktoons amon by neweraoutlaw-d5d2vij.png|Amon's first design Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Avatar: The Legend of Korra Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Category:Unlockable Category:Male Category:Chronicles of illusion characters